What can you do with a carrot and bottle of liquor
by You-knew-it
Summary: SnapeXJames complete. James wants Snape to forgive him and he'll do anything to make that happen.


**What can you do with a carrot and a bottle of liquor?**

**SnapeXJames**

James entered the room where Snape was sitting by himself, working with his potions. He was munching on some carrots he had in a bowl next to him. Snape turned to look at him and was about to ask what he was doing there, but James shushed him.

"Do me a favour and hide me. I'll do you a favour in return."

"Alright…" Snape started, but James had already swiftly hid under the table. Just seconds later, a hairy, old professor entered.

"Mr. Snape. Have you seen Potter around here?" he asked. His eyebrows were so long, Snape couldn't imagine he could see anything past them. His suspicions were confirmed when the man had to move the hair apart with his fingers like it was curtains.

Snape glanced at James under the table that was slowly shaking his head. "No," Snape then replied to the professor.

"Are you sure?" The professor scanned the room.

"Absolutely. I will notify you if I see him."

"Alright. Good boy."

"Professor?" The old man stopped in his tracks and turned back to Snape. "Would you lock the door please? There are so many people interrupting me while I'm trying to work."

"Of course," the professor smiled and did as the young boy asked him.

James came back out from under the table, smiling. "Thank you." Snape had his eyes fixed on him. James loosened his tie and threw it away. He then started to slowly unbutton his shirt. "You know…" he began. He looked down, trying to hide his slight blush from the other man that was still staring so intently at him. "I'm sorry I'm always picking on you and bully and humiliate you. I want to make it up to you."

"And how will you do that?" Snape asked, although he had a good idea of what it was.

James looked back up and smiled. He took his unbuttoned shirt of before gently unzipping his trousers. He pulled down his pants and walked out of them, then casually kicked them away.

"I have been thinking about it and I think I have come up with a solution." He took off his socks then his boxers. He stands up straight in front of Snape, bare naked. "Look at me. All of me." James was looking Snape in the eyes. Snape's eyes on the other hand were wandering. "Say something. Anything! Insult me or whatever. Now is your chance Snape."

But Snape didn't say anything. He was just sitting on his chair, staring at him. Slightly annoyed with the reaction, James walked over to him and unzipped Snape's pants. He pulled them off and kicked them away before going down on his knees in front of Snape. James began pulling off Snape's boxers, but he chickened out before his cock was completely visible. A mocking snort from Snape gave James courage again and he grabbed the long member and gently caressed it.

"If you want, I can get the others so that they can see me like this. It would be very embarrassing," James whispered just loud enough for Snape to hear it.

Snape gave him a surprised look. "There's no need," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Snape replied calmly.

James nodded. Snape could see a faint, relieved smile. James moved closer to Snape's cock and licked the tip. The cock became completely erect. Snape's breath was fast and shallow as he looked down on James' beautiful face. The boy got braver and began sucking harder. Snape came soon after. James swallowed, making some funny faces as he did. He looked up at Snape.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked smiling.

"Get up." James got up and Snape grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to one of the tables. "Lay down on it. On your back."

James did as he was asked. The table was cold and the position made his back hurt, but he didn't say anything. He just hoped Snape would be quick.

Snape trailed his fingers along James' chest. He briefly touched his nipples often, teasing him. The mix of sensation and coldness made them stiffen. Liking the reaction, Snape pinched them both. James gasped loudly. Smirking, Snape moved his face closer to James'. "Do you always get this hard…" Snape looked down on James. "In all places?" he whispered into his ear.

"It's just with you," James gasped. He blushed as he realized what he had said.

Snape smirked and moved his hand further down. He started pumping James' cock.

"Not much to play with," Snape teased.

"So sorry," James said insulted and turned away.

Snape didn't mind and kept going. He was doing it slowly and stopped whenever he felt James' body twitch. With his free hand he caressed James' thigh. James both wanted him to continue and to finish up. His impatiens won in the end.

"Please hurry up!" he moaned. Snape looked at James. "I-I can't take it… anymore!" Snape enjoyed the moment well before he finished up with James. James fell on the floor as he came hard and Snape released his grip on him. "T-thanks… I guess," he breathed heavily.

"Get up. I'm not done with you yet." James got back up with shaky legs. "Lean on the desk."

"Say what?"

"Lean on the desk."

James did as he was told and leaned on the desk. It was warmer this time. He then looked over his shoulder. Snape was standing right behind him and moved his hand to James' mouth.

"Suck on them. Make them wet," he whispered in James' ear. James enveloped the fingers with soft lips. Snape shuddered slightly at the feeling. He took them out and pushed them slowly into James' tight hole. James winced in pain as the fingers moved further inside of him.

"Who would've though. A virgin." Snape was smiling teasingly, but his eyes quickly turned cold. The look kind of hurt him. James turned away and looked down at the floor. Snape pulled his fingers out of him. James thought it was over, but a larger object was suddenly shoved in. He turned around quickly and looked at what the hell it was. A freaking carrot. James cried as Snape moved it in more.

"Ops. Did it hurt?" Snape whispered.

James nodded and Snape pushed the carrot in even further. James twisted in pain. Snape let his free hand slide slowly along James' back. He let his hand stop on the back of his neck. James was still breathing heavily and making sounds of pain when Snape spun the carrot around. He then began thrusting it in out of him.

"You're being a good boy," he whispered again before taking the carrot out. James had tears in his eyes, but didn't say anything and dried them off. Snape threw the carrot away and replaced it instead with his cock. He was moving slowly inside him at first, but gradually started moving faster and faster. Both of them were moaning loudly in pleasure and it didn't take long before they both came. Snape slipped out of James and leaned on the other man as he was tired. James thought it was over and let his body relax, but Snape started chuckling.

"That was nice… but now it's time to punish you." James looked wondering at Snape. "Down on the floor."

"How?" James asked.

"Ass up," Snape smirked. James blushed and went down on the floor like he wanted him. "Now, spread your legs Potter." He stepped away for a moment and got a bottle of liquor from a cabinet. After rummaging through some drawers he also found a cork screw. His laugh was almost evil as he walked back. "This is gonna hurt."

He put it in James' ass and began pouring it inside of him. It was really painful and James wanted to scream, but he stayed as quiet as he could. Only a few whimpers of pain escaped his lips. When the bottle was empty, Snape put the cork in James' hole to keep it there. Snape got up and got a chair to sit on.

"Now, come to me." James stumbled over to him. His body was shaking. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"I've never felt this much pain before."

Snape smiled. James' voice was shaky and he struggled to keep quiet.

"Sit down on my lap." James sat down so they sat face to face. "Don't be afraid to show that you hurt. Now, entertain me. Rub your ass against my cock and…" He placed his hand on James' face. "Kiss me."

James started rubbing against Snape's cock as he was told and kissed him, but only briefly. Their lips barely met. After two kisses like that he put his head down. Tears started leaking out of his eyes. He stopped moving.

"What?" Snape wondered. "Continue."

James looked straight into his eyes. His glasses had fallen off long ago. Snape seemed shocked.

"I-I-I I'm sorry," James stuttered. He collapsed onto Snape and embraced him with weak arms. "I tried my best… but… but." He started sobbing. "The pain is too much. Do you really hate me his much?" His voice was still shaking. He tried speaking properly, but his mouth wouldn't listen. "I wanted to make you… hap-py! At this would m-make us even. I- I love you!"

Snape turned away from James. His eyes fell on the carrot he had used before. It was blood on it. "No…" he whispered. Snape lifted James and moved him to the floor. He tried getting up, but James held him back. "Let go! Now!" Snape's voice was full of hurry and fear. James let him go.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to…"

"Shut up!" Snape grabbed the cork and let the liquor run out. "Red? All red?" The liquor had mixed with the blood and was now a bright red shade. Snape looked at James who was still wincing in pain.

"I'll take you to the nurses' office right away," Snape said and wrapped his cape around James. He carried him to the Nurse as fast as he could. When he got there he was simply told to wait. Not before an hour later, he was allowed in. The nurse came over to him.

"You were the one who found him, right?" she asked.

"What?" Snape asked confused. What had James said?

"Mr. Potter says you found him like that, but he can't remember who did this to him or what happened. Just that you came to his rescue," she explained.

"Right… eh… is he okay now?"

"Yes. He's fine, but he'll have to lie here for a while. He won't be capable to walk for at least a week. Possibly two."

"So can I go inside?"

"Sure. Just answer this. Did you see who did this to him?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess there is nothing more for me to do with this case." She showed Snape James' bed and left the room. He found a chair and sat down by James' face.

"I…" he started, but stopped when he saw James smiling. "Did you mean what you said when you were in pain?" he continued.

"Every word," he smiled. James took Snape's hand and Snape bent down over James and kissed him. It felt so good.

Written by ml90

Translated and slightly improved by Spklvr


End file.
